Expect the unexpected
by TalMari
Summary: Mariah gets stranded on a remote island where she finds Tala stranded also...will love bloom inbetween them or will Mariah keep on with her grudges against Tala?...READ IT & FIND OUT!
1. STRANDED!

TalMari: Hey there! This is my first fanfic...the pairings should be um...

Ray: Me and Mariah

TalMari: Good guess..no..It should be um..er (smirking) Tala and Mariah

Mariah: (blushed in deep crimson red) Um .O...kay..(looks at Tala)

Tala: (winks at Mariah) Sure... whatever (smirks) as long as we both have more scenes together.. (something's wrong with him!..Oo)

Mariah blushed even more and started giggling (uh...o...kay that was weird)

Ray: Awwwww...I wanna be with Mariah... I wanna be...i wanna be...Its not fair! (crying in anime style)

TalMari: Well I think it's good for a change. Now be the disclaimer Ray.

Ray: grrr...TalMari doesn't own Beyblade...you're gonna pay for that...

TalMari: I HEARD THAT!

Chapter 1: Standed

The sun rises. Everything that is living starts to wake up. The sounds of seagulls can be heard , along with the sounds of water washing up on the rocks and sand. On the sand, a pink-headed female blader winced at the sunlight as she starts to wake up. As her eyes slowly opens, she was shock at what she saw: She's on some random beach on a remote island!

"W..Wheere am I and how the hell did i got here!" yelled the girl known as Mariah from the White Tiger team. As she finally calms down, she ponders on how she got on the island. Then it hit her.

**FlashBack **

_"Ray, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"_

_"Sure Mariah. I'll meet you on the deck in a few minutes, okay?"_

_Mariah nodded and went outside. As she leaned against the rail, she nervoeusly took a deep breath and sighed as the cool breeze met her face.She looked up to the stary heavens, seeking how to explain to her longtime feelings for Ray._

_"So what is it you want to talk about?"_

_She turn to see Ray standing in front of her. She started to blush. _

_"Well...uh...first of all, I...have confession to make." Mariah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Ray...I..I love you!" she blurted it out. Ray blinked for a few minutes and say: " I love you too, but only as a friend."_

_Mariah looked at him with tears in her eyes._

_" I'm sorry Mariah, but I'm just not the guy for you. But I don't want this to affect our friendship."_

_" I..I understand." she lied with a smile to hold back the pain inside._

_" But I promise you that I'll help you find that someone for you, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_" Hey Ray! Help me get Kevin off my plate!"_

_"Coming Tyson." said Ray as he put a hand on Mariah's shoulder and said: " Everything will be okay." Then turn and went inside._

_Mariah cried silently as she dugged her nails on her arm._

_"Everything's not going to be okay..." she muttered_

_" I suppose you think this is the end." Mariah turn to see Kai leaning against the wall and glares at him._

_" What would you know! " She yelled angrily. Kai didn't answer her question but added:_

_" You're not the only one who has this situation...other people have it too you know. Always remember that there's always someone out there seeking for you. Probably someone of whom you might not expect."_

_Mariah's eyes soften as she listens to Kai with astonishment. Before he turn to go back inside, he added in conclusion: " Prepare for what the future holds, Mariah, 'cause you never know what it has for you." At that he left._

_" Well whatever that part means, at least that proves he he has a heart." she said to herself._

_At that very moment, the climat suddenly change as waves started to hit the boat hard. Mariah struggled to get back inside when a huge wave washed up on the deck, knocking her over the rails but manage to grab hold. She screamed as her grip started to loosen. Ray, Lee and the others ran outside to see her hanging on the side of the boat, holding on the rail. Lee and Ray ran over to her, but just before they can reach her, she lost her grip and fell in the ocean with a scream._

_" MARIAH!"_

**End of Flashback **

" So that's what happen...I fell overboard." Mariah muttered. Tears began to fall from her eyes at the memory of what happen in between her and Ray.

" Oh MY GOSH! GALUX!" She puts her hand in her poket and pulls out her beyblade. It was still in good shape. Her bitbeast glows in satisfaction that her master's still alive.

" Now to find some food." Mariah got up from where she was sitting and went in the tropical forest up ahead. As she walked in, she was starting to get scared. Suddenly, she step into something, a net appeared under her and pulled her in the air. Then Mariah heard footsteps.

" Oh my gosh...don't tell me there's cannibals here!" screams Mariah in her mind. She shuts her eyes tightly and let out a slight whimper.

" Don't worry little girl. I'm not going to eat you." A husky, but familiar voice can be heard from below. Mariah open her eyes and look below her to see a VERY familiar redhead.

TalMari: So ...you like it?...Please tell me...this is my first time. I'll bring up the next chapter as fast as I can. so..REVIEW!


	2. Familiar Faces

TalMari: Sorry for the hold up...computer had to get fix... thanks for the reviews! ...you know if you want you can give me some suggestions for the coming chapters...think about it and tell me! ok heres the story...

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

"_Little _GIRL!" she thought." How are he call me that!...But for some reason...he looks so familiar..."

" Hey...um...have we met before? Mariah ask as she watch the red-head undo rope from around the tree, getting ready to lower her down.

"Hm...never knew you, never saw you. No." he reponded harshly.

"Well...because...you like someone that I met...just recently." Finally on the ground, she gets out of the net and dust herself off. As she do so, the bright blue eyes from the red-head stranger looked at her carefully for a moment.

"Now that you mentioned it...you do look familiar. You look like that bitch I know from a lousy beyblading team call _The White Tiger_..." he said. Recognizinghe was talking about her, her eyes turns to slits, turned around and yelled:

" WHAT! No one insults me nor my team! "

" So you're _Marie ,_right?"

" IT'S MARIAH! "

" Marie, Mariah, samething..."

Mariah feels her blood boiling inside of her. Oh how much she wanted to beat the shit out of him! She wanted to walk over to him and shread every piece of him! She's not going to let his insults slip away...

"...though he is kinda cute...WHAT!" she slap herself mentally. " Where did that come from?..." She study his familiar face for awhile...then it hit her...

" Now I know who you are...you...you're that bastard from The Demolition Boys...the ones that stoled our bitbeasts!" she exclaimed.

" Hey watch your language, _girly_!" he hissed as he gives her a icy glare that would normally make anyone freak out and run off. Strangely, it have no effect on her.

" Oh I'm not the one who should watch it, _little boy_." she mocked. He walked up to her and looked down at her.

" I.AM.NOT.LITTLE! DO I LOOK LITTLE TO YOU!" He screamed at her with intense rage. Mariah winced at the tone of his voice. She look up at him to see he was very tall...his height look quite intimidating...actually, she _is_ intimidated by it. But she isn't going to let it be shown.

" Humph...couldn't have fool me, _Tara_. No wait...Ta..."

" It's TALA!" he hissed as he was giving out cold glares at her.

" Okay okay, it's Tala! No need to shout if I'm right in front of you, you baka!"

" She's got alot of nerve!" he growled mentally. "I can shout when I want to...as if a bitch like you is controling my voice..." he spat rudely.. Mariah now returned his glare. He was really pushing her limits now. Both stood, glaring daggers at each other, neither one yielding to the requests of the other.

Finally, Mariah spoke, "Humph, I don't have to take this from you."

'The nerve of that guy! Hasn't he got any manners? And I thought Kai was the one whose suppose to be rude..." she thought furiously. She had never met such another rude person in all her life. Mariah now returned his glare. She felt like drilling a hole through that thick skull of his or maybe teach him a thing or two...hey, that's it!

"Let's say we settle this with a little Beyblade match, hm?" she asked in the most polite tone she could muster.

Tala scoffed, "Ha, you and your pretty little Beyblade won't even stand a chance against mine, so why bother?" He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look of disgust.

That was the final straw. Insulting her and her team is one thing, but insulting Galux! It was too much. "You inconceivable_ little _fool! How dare you insult Galux?" she shrieked, eyes flaring. Tala remained neutral. "I dare, and I did," he said calmly, unaware of the hole that he was digging deeper and deeper for himself.

An again they continuosly glared at each other...and the staring goes on and on and on and on and on...

(And on and on and - oh they blink!...It's about time...my eyes hurt..)

Words obviously wouldn't dent that guy. She glanced at him and saw what she needed to make him pay for what he said presently and for what he did at the tournament. Wolborg.

As quick as lightning, she pounced and grabbed the blue blade from his pocket and made a dash for the wilderness.

Tala was taken completely by surprised. As soon as he recovered from the initial shock, he realized that she had stolen Wolborg. Without a second thought, he chased after her, yelling, "YOU STUPID GIRL, GIVE ME BACK MY WOLBORG!"

But, keeping up with the pink-haired girl wasn't as easy as it seemed. She had the agility and dexterity of a cat. Jumping here, swinging there, dodging this, ducking that. There were even a few times Tala had almost lost her. But, fortunately for Tala, he had keen sense of hearing that he was able to detect her mouvements, and soon he had her right where he wanted her: cornered at the edge of a cliff.

Mariah halted to a stop, just inches before the edge of a cliff. She turned to run the other way, but it was too late, for when she turned, there stood Tala blocking her way, with devilish grin on his face.

"With his hair like that and that look on his face makes him look more like the devil himself." she thouhght nerveously.

"Aha! There's no where to run now, you foolish girl. Now be a _nice little girl _and hand over Wolborg and no one gets hurt..." he said as he panted hysterically, keeping the grin on his face...it sounded like an evil laugh.

She wasn't about to give up. She put the blade behind her back and demanded, "First you have to take back everything you said about me and Galux."

"Why should I take back something that is true? Besides words can never be taken back."

"Then apologize for what you said!" she retorted.

"I can't apologize for something I didn't say wrong," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then you shall _not_ get it back!" she shouted.

That was all Tala was going to take from her. He started advancing towards her, a step at a time. "You Will Give Me Back My Blade, Even If I Have To Resort To Other Means," he said through clenched teeth. His words sounded like sentences.

Mariah, frightened by this sudden change, and his advancement, began stepping backwards. "N...Not until _you_ apologize," she managed to utter out shakily.

Soon they were at the very edge of the cliff, in the midst of a glaring showdown. Their obstinacy was something one could credit them for. Neither one conceding to the other, they stood there like statues, not even noticing that the ground they stood upon was beginning to crack.

Suddenly, the edge of the cliff broke apart and crumbled away, sending the two young teens tumbling down to the bottom. Screams of terror escaped their lungs and filled the air. And then, there was silence.

TalMari: Oooooo...cliffhanger...literally! Sorry about that, you guys, but you'll just have to wait until I update again to see what happens to them! (Come on, do you honestly think I'd let them die so soon in the story? ) See you next time...ookay okay I was joking... This chapter isn't finish...yet.

Ray: ...

TalMari: Awww whats wrong now Ray?

Ray: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME TURN MARIAH DOWN! I HATE YOU!

TalMari: Hey calm down Ray...besides it seems that she's taking it very well...(turn to see Mariah making out with Tala in the corner)

Ray: HEY! GET OFF OF HER WOLF BOY! SHE'S MINE!

Tala: mmmm...oh Really? I don't see your name on her...

Ray: Why you...

TalMari: THAT'S ENOUGH RAY! Do you want me to lock you up in the back room again? huh?

Ray: gulp...n...no...0O

TalMari: So Stop complaining...Now Let's continue with the story and BEHAVE yourself okay Ray?

Ray:...Fine...

TalMari: That goes for you Tala...you hear me?

Tala: mmmmmmph...(still making out)

TalMari: (sweatdrops)...uh I'll take that as a yes...

This is somewhere in the afternoon...

Deep in the stillness of the lush forest, human life seemed void. Silence hung in the air like an icicle that hangs off a roof on a winter's day. The late afternoon wind blew, threatening to blow the leaves off the branches of the tall, majestic trees. The wind seemed to whisper gentle breaths, a secret no one will ever know. In the distance, birds twittered frivolously, while rabbits and squirrels scrambled to collect food. Nature's course remained undisturbed, but it wasn't meant for it to last that way…

When the dust cleared, two bodies were revealed, lying unconscious at the base of a tall cliff. Hidden, isolated, and lost from society, it seemed that hope for Tala and Mariah was slim.

Tala stirred as he felt something pecking on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the sky covered by a roof of trees and being pecked by a crow...hey...so that's what was...

"Get your friken beak off my face!" he yelled so loud that it scared the life out of the bird as it flew off. "Man...why does it feels like I've been hit by thousands of heavy bricks?" Tala thought mentally as he turned his aching neck and at his surroundings. He, himself, was lying on his back on a pile of dried up leaves and soft bushes.He had some cuts and bruises on his arms, hands and face, but it was nothing serious.

"What...What happen?" He wondered. Then the images of how Mariah and him fell off the cliff started playing in his head.

"So that's what happen...I wonder if she's alright...I hope she survived...Hey wait a minute! Why should I care about that rude _little_ bitch! It was HER fault all of this happen...then again...none of us knew this would happen..." he thought to himself.

For some reason, he was feeling pity,guilt anger and confusion all at the same time.He doesn't know why, but he didn't like it.He tries to get up, but something was peventing him from doing so. Tala look down to see a pink-haired girl snuggled up on top of him in a ball, just like a kitten. There was an urge to push her off him, but he couldn't move a muscle...how come he cannot tear his gaze from her?...all he could do is watch her sleeping peacefully on his chest and...yea...just watch her. And as he continuouslly stare at Mariah, he got to notice that with the sun shining on parts of her face and hair, she look so...so beautiful and peaceful...so much like an angel...

" Woah wait a minute! Since when is she considered as an _angel_! That _Brat_!" he slapped himself mentally. " Man, I really need to hold myself together before I lose it!" He shooked his head to get the idea off his mind." He looked at her again to see her forming a smile on her lips like as if she was dreaming...

**Flashback (dream)**

_7 years old Mariah ran up the hill in order to get away from the bullies that were after her. Once she got to the top, she was about to hide in a tree when..._

_" There's no where to hide now, Mariah!" She turned around to see five olders boys cornering her to the tree._

_"Leave me alone!" she pleaded._

_"Oh we'll leave you alone, once were done with you..." said the leader of the boysas he apprched her. "It's too bad that "boyfriend" of yours isn't here to save the day..." he mocked._

_"...hmm...are you sure?" The leader turned around to meet a death glare from a pair of golden eyes from a boy of his age groupe, with long black hair that pass his waist and have it in a pony-tail. The leader also notice that the rest of his gang are all knock out._

_"Ray!" cried the happy Mariah._

_" Oh..um hi Ray...ehe for how long were you there? um...Mariah and I were just talking about ..." but he was cut off when Ray furiously gave him a blow in the jaw preceeding to knock him out as well. When that was done, Ray took Mariah's hand and started to home. _

_" Um, Thanks for saving me back their ,Ray." Smiled Mariah._

_"Oh anytime Mari. I was preety worried you, you know."_

_"You were?" _

_"Yeah...I mean...if anything happens to you...I would probably never forgive myself...if I _

_don't do anything..." Ray said in a worried tone._

_"But why? Why would you do anything for my safety?" _

_" Because..I love you, Mariah. And no matter what happens, I will always protect you. And that's a promise.'' he looked into her golden eyes._

_"You will? you promise?"_

_"Yes. I promise." He smiled as he gave his famous grin at her._

**(Flashback on the boat)**

_" I'm sorry Mariah, but I'm just not the guy for you"_

**End of Flashback(dream)**

Mariah started to cry at the memory. Though she was happy that Ray will be always be her friend, her heart had been broken. Tala's eyes widen as he saw her tears. Immediatly, his eyes soften for some reason, as he brought his arms around her. Then clouds started to form and rain started to fall from the sky.

" I must find shelter before we both get sick." he thought. Slowly sliding from under Mariah, he got up from his position and gently pick her up in a bridal style and started walking in search of shelter. It was then he spotted an empty cave.

"Hmm...that will do" he thought as he walks towards shelter. Once in the cave, he placed the sleeping girl on the cold ground and he leaned his back to go to sleep. He one more glance at her, noticing she is shivering.

"Oh what the heck!" He pulled her over and placed her on top of him wrap his arms around her. Then her shivering stops. He looked down at her again.

"So beautiful..."he whispered as he close his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

REVIEW!


End file.
